xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Class Ability Comparisons
Candidate for Merge I fail to see how putting together builds and ability comparisons for all classes together in one article is better than keeping them with the respective class articles. I propose merging them back to their previous state, for the following reasons: #As is, this format is no more or less bulky / difficult to read than before. #Rather than have all the information related to a class together in one article, users are required to click on and read three separate articles, two of which contain mostly unrelated information. The template is also being used excessively. #If the length of class articles is an issue, formatting alternatives such as collapsible tables or tabbed tables can be used (see example at Dr. Raymond Shen#Dialogue). Changes such as this should be discussed first. Please use the / templates in an article, and state reasons for proposing the change in the article's talk page. – Eganogard (talk) 04:15, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :I agree on all accounts. Let's work on getting the class pages back to their previous versions and then let's take down both pages in 24 hours; maybe append this note to the anonymous user's page. – Monkeybite (talk) 14:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that formatting the ability comparisons as a tabbed table may help a little, I'll sandbox an example later today and we'll see how it looks. Otherwise, collapsible tables to show/hide the text may be worth a try. ::As far as I know, we don't have collapsible tables in the wiki's CSS. I can add the import statement to our Common.css, but I'm not sure if any other steps are needed for it will work. The statement I've seen used elsewhere is: ::@import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css/collapse.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; ::I think we should remove from class article sections (and any other pages that are frequently being inserted as ) and include a See Also section for these links at the end of articles instead. ::The user who performed the changes has been editing for a week, hopefully he/she, or other users, will offer some input to this discussion. I'd like to keep this talk page up for a while even if the article is deleted ASAP. ::A list of current article management templates is at: Category:Article management templates. – Eganogard (talk) 17:15, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I've started a sandbox a test here, using the current Heavy Class article. So far there are four versions on the page, the first two (TEST 1 & 2) were to experiment with tabbing ability comparisons, and the other two (TEST 3 & 4) to tab suggested builds. Feel free to cut & paste and add to the page to try out additional formatting. :::#I find that tabbing the ability comparisons makes a significant difference, and I prefer TEST 2 over TEST 1 because the tabs work well in all screen widths (resolutions), so it will display fine for the greatest number of readers. I think it may be worthwhile to tab the section in all the class articles to split up the bulky walls of text. :::#The same goes for tabbing builds, but to a lesser extent (personally, I prefer TEST 3, it seems to make the most sense in terms of formatting). :::#Using a collapsible format may still be worth trying: Tabbing requires some minor modifications to formatting, choosing short-yet-descriptive names for the tabs, and only displays small sections at a time. Collapsible requires no modifications at all - it just adds a show/hide bar at the top, and everything contained therein can remain exactly as is. The reader chooses if they want to see it or not. Here is an example on another wiki: example. :::#If the Heavy Class article is representative of the other class articles, we have some cleanup to do - comparing abilities and listing pros & cons is fine, but being neutral and objective is very important for a wiki. – Eganogard (talk) 05:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC)